


Everybody Talks

by themystery424



Series: I'll Love You Even When You Forget My Name [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, confessions in unusual ways, dear god gaster souls don't know how to take jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Rumors aren't unusual in a bar, and Grillby's is no exception. As Dr. W.D. Gaster spends more nights on his couch, the citizens of Snowdin wonder if he's creeping into the bartender's heart. Unfortunately, disproving these rumors proves to be dangerous.(another part to the soulmate series! they get together finally!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are signing.  
> Gaster talking is always in Wingdings.

It was bound to happen. Working in the only bar in a small town of bored monsters, the fact that it hadn’t started sooner was honestly what surprised Grillby the most. After a total of six days of having the Royal Scientist sleep on his couch, the residents of Snowdin were beginning to suspect that the two were romantically attached. The Nice Cream Guy had casually asked Grillby about wedding cakes, and if he liked ice cream cake. Grillby, at first not understanding what he was implying, responded with he wouldn’t mind an ice cream cake for a wedding cake. The Nice Cream Guy smiled and walked away after that, looking triumphant.

From there, the bar seemed to be a buzz with only wedding plans; Grillby’s wedding plans, specifically. The fire monster played oblivious to these conversations, trying to understand what would give the monsters of Snowdin the idea that I’d be getting married soon. He had no clue, until his ears caught the bitter remark made by Dogamy, which was simply,

“ _ We  _ are the cutest couple in Snowdin! We aren’t going to be outdone by a fireplace and a bag of bones!” Dogaressa comforted her husband, telling him quietly that they were still the cutest couple. Grillby’s flames turned a light blue under his eyes, though he hoped no one noticed. At 12:45, Grillby put on a new pot of coffee, his back to the crowd. It took fifteen minutes to brew, and Gaster would be walking through the doors at 1:02. The cup would be waiting for him when he sat down.The occupants of the bar let out a small ‘aw’, making Grillby’s flames become a deeper blue. 

He tried not to let them get to him, and he waited as patiently as he could for the monsters to slowly filter out of the bar as they usually did when Gaster was going to walk in. But they didn’t. A few of them glanced at the door expectantly, before going back to their drinks. Grillby sighed. Already his relationship with Gaster was complicated, what with the soulmate thing. This would only make it worse. If these customers costed him his chance by scaring off the skeleton, Grillby would make sure they got their drinks from somewhere else.

 

Gaster noticed that now, when he walked into Grillby’s, he walked in as if he owned the place. He felt like he did, honestly, like the bar was now his home away from home. Or, more accurately, his lab away from the lab. He could always count on a place to sit, some work that needed to be done, and some good, like minded company. It helped that the bartender was extremely  _ hot.  _ Gaster snickered to himself quietly before taking a seat in his usual spot, picking up his coffee mug and bringing it to his lips, enjoying the bitter taste of black coffee wash over his mouth before swallowing.

_ “Hello Grillby.”  _ He signed when he set the mug down.

“Gaster.” Grillby replied with a stiff nod. Gaster frowned, used to a  _ warmer  _ introduction from the bartender. He glanced over his shoulder at the other customers, who were still there for some reason. Since most of the regulars were Royal Guards, it didn’t really make sense. 

_ “Do they have the day off?”  _ He inquired of Grillby, who simply shrugged. Gaster frowned.  _ “Why are you ignoring me, Grillby? You won’t even look at me.”  _ The bartender hesitated before sighing. Finally he turned his body so he faced Gaster, smiling at the sight of him. Gaster was still frowning, noting how resigned he looked to be doing so. Before he could comment on it, there was a small tug on his overcoat. He turned, seeing a small bunny child with wide, mocha brown eyes. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  _ “Hello child. How can I help you?” _

“Oh… Mr. Gaster, Royal Scientist sir… I was just curious of something…” She giggled. 

_ “I see! Well, I’m happy to answer any questions dear. What’s on your mind?”  _ Gaster replied excitedly, hoping that maybe she was a budding scientist, who of which he’d be happy to help influence.

“Well… I wanted to know, what color is your magic?” She asked excitedly. 

Gaster, while confused by the question, answered it honestly.  _ “Violet… May I ask why?”  _ She giggled, putting her hands in front of her mouth as she did.

“Did you know Mr. Grillby’s magic is gold? Those colors go good together!” She beamed. Dumbfounded, Gaster nodded a few times. His soul fluttered at the mention of Grillby’s magic, and he put his hand over his chest where his soul resided, wishing he could steady it. The girl saw the action, and her eyes lit up. She ran over to a table and whispered something or other. Immediately a conversation erupted in hushed tones, Gaster catching ‘those are so pretty together!’ and that was all. He turned back to the bartender, who was staring straight down, but Gaster noticed some hints of blue in his flame under his eyes.

_ “Grillby,”  _ He signed, wishing he could use his voice to reflect what he was feeling, which was confusion and slight nervousness.  _ “What is going on here?” _

“I believe they’re planning our wedding.” Grillby murmured quietly. Gaster’s cheeks were immediately set ablaze by a dark violet. He stared down at his coffee, before taking a drink.

_ “I see.”  _ He signed after a good gulp.  _ “Well…”  _ He turned and stood up, and Grillby’s eyes widened. Gaster cleared his throat, the sharp noise drawing everyone away from the conversations they were having. 

“Gaster what the hell are you doing?” Grillby hissed.

_ “Setting the record straight, obviously.”  _ Gaster replied to him, as if it were obvious. 

“Oh for goodness sake… Gaster you’re going to make it worse.” 

Gaster ignored his warning.  _ “I wanted to dispel any rumors concerning my relationship with the bartender, Grillby. You see, as interesting a couple we would make, I’m afraid that we simple do not feel that way about each-”  _ Gaster was cut off by a sharp pain in his soul, and he clutched his chest. “Damn it soul… I obviously don’t mean it... “ He muttered. “C’mon, stop this.” His soul didn’t stop, making his vision go blurry for a moment. He slowly sat on the ground, closing his eye sockets for a second. “He’s my soulmate, I’m not denying it.” he murmured, the pain unbearable, making his head spin. The world seemed to melt away.

 

Grillby let Gaster sit for a moment, not sure if this was an act or not. His flames were blue, embarrassed by Gaster’s behavior, knowing full well that denying rumors would only make them spread faster. When Gaster started to mutter in Wingdings, that was when Grillby knew something was wrong. He ran around the side of the bar as fast as he could, shoving a few people out of the way who were beginning to draw closer. 

He knelt down, checking Gaster over for physical damage, unable to see a causation for what had happened. He didn’t know what to do, and he was worried. He could feel his soul fluttering nervously in his chest as he wracked his brain for what to do. Then he heard a laugh from behind him, the laugh belonging to an older monster. He turned his body so he faced the monster in question, flames a red color as he got ready to fight her. He didn’t see anything funny about the situation.

“Grillby, are you and this monster soulmates?” She asked, and Grillby’s red changed, morphing into purple and then finally into blue. “I can take that as a yes then?”

“... I believe so.” He mumbled quietly in response.

“What does denial do to the soul?” She asked, and then Grillby got it, like switch had been flipped.

“Oh. Yes, of course. He was about… Yeah…” Grillby said shakily. “I should… I should get him out of here…” Carefully, Grillby lifted the skeleton in his arms, making a few in the bar go ‘aw’, to which he shot them a glare. He carried Gaster to the back room, keeping him close. His soul felt like it was going to burst from the intimacy. “It’s okay Wingdings. I got you.” In response to his voice, Gaster nuzzled his skull into his flames. Grillby held him a little tighter, his flames burning a little brighter and a little hotter. “Hey, look… Wingdings Gaster, there is something I need to tell you… And you can’t over react or try and deny it, okay? It hurts to deny it, but I’m sure you already figured that one out…” He paused. “I… I think we’re soulmates.”

 

Gaster woke to a warm embrace. A really warm, comfortable embrace that he never wanted to crawl out of. His soul flared happily from within him, and until he had to, he wasn’t going to move. The source of the warmth rumbled, and it took Gaster to realize he was being told something. With some difficulty, he focused on the voice, trying to gather what he was saying.

“I think we’re soulmates.” The voice, Gaster realized, belonged to Grillby. He was in Grillby’s arms, being held by Grillby, and Grillby knew. He knew they were soulmates! He groaned and turned, burying his face in the bartender’s chest. “Oh… Are you awake?” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Gaster signed back with the only thing on his mind.

_ “I think we’re soulmates too.”  _

After that, they sat there for a while, unmoving as Gaster recuperated and they both digested what the other had said. Gaster felt his face heat up, violet spreading faster than it had before.  _ “I didn’t want to believe it, Grillby… honestly I didn’t actively deny it until today, but… I think it’s true. I don’t know what to do. I really really like you, more than I thought I could.”  _ Grillby smiled softly, pressing a light kiss to the top of Gaster’s head, making the blush spread farther. He buried his face in Gaster’s chest again to hide it, signing  _ “Stop it!”  _ in the whiniest manner he could.

“Oh Gaster…” Grillby’s chest rumbled as he spoke, and Gaster found himself put immediately at ease. “What are we going to do?” There really wasn’t an answer for the question, not yet at least. Neither of them were sure what they would do, but for that moment they were going to enjoy the comfort of being close to each other.

 

Grillby was the one who said they had to go back out there. After all, it was his bar, and he needed to keep an eye on it. As much as Gaster protested in Wingdings, Grillby heard none of it. He got Gaster to his feet, smoothed out their clothes, and sighed. The skeleton stood there, pouting. Grillby hesitated before pulling the skeleton close to his lips. 

It felt so good to kiss him. To really kiss him, and be close. Of course, the skeleton was having difficulty kissing back, as he didn’t have lips. He was still trying though, which made Grillby smile. He pulled back, admiring the violet blush on Gaster’s cheekbones. After the blush had become slightly toned down, the two walked back out to the bar. Grillby got behind the bar, and Gaster took his usual seat. They continued on as if everything was normal, Grillby wiping down the bar, and Gaster signalling when he wanted more coffee. 

The crowd still hissed and whispered, giggling and talking about their wedding still, but it didn’t matter too much anymore. They continued their day on like normal, having idle conversations here and enjoying each other’s company. The only difference was that this time, they kept throwing each other knowing smiles and hopeful, love filled eyes. Grillby couldn’t wait to get home that night, to fall asleep with Gaster in his arms. The idea was almost enticing enough to make him abandon his job that very moment.

Unfortunately he couldn’t. Where else would monsters go to spread gossip?


End file.
